Trusting Myself
by xXMaskxX
Summary: A phantom story set in the future and not with Christine. Its about an abused girl that has fallen in love with a struggling musiciain A.K.A Erik. Christine is in this story but she is quite a bit meaner and crueler.


Disclaimer: I do not own Erik or the idea of the Phantom of the Opera. That all belongs to Gaston Leroux.

**This is rated M for this chapter and later chapters. Please Review! Tell me what you like and what I can do better, the next chapter will be out soon! **

* * *

"You filthy whore. Your fucking so many men in this hotel! Now fuck me you slimy ass bitch."

Chris whispered in my ear. He held me tighter. His fingers dug in to the skin under my breasts and I

held my breath, praying to god that I wouldn't scream out. The pool waters lapped around us as some of

the children played at the other end for the pool, away from us.

My little brother, Travis, looked at us and grinned. He was clueless as to what our new

"friend" was doing to me. I forced a light hearted smile, but cringed and looked away as Chris pulled

my lower half closer to him. I felt him growing against me. I shuddered.

"Your enjoying that aren't you? You dirty little slut!" He said into my neck, then biting me

hard.

"Please, just stop!" I begged. "Let me go," I whimpered. I was hating this, why wouldn't he

just let me be! A tear escaped my right eye and trailed down my cheek. He saw this and hissed. His

hand violently reached between my legs and grabbed hard. In sudden pain and terror I cried out. He

leaned around and leered. His mouth came crashing down on mine. His tongue prying open my mouth

and he bit my lower lip fiercely.

"Plea-" I started and he forced my head under the water. Water filled my lungs. When he

let me up I sputtered and coughed. He brought me back to him and continued his worked tearing away

the skin under my breasts. Blood started to flow, turning the water around us a filthy orange before it

disappeared and a new flow came. The pain there intensified greatly. I struggled slightly. He stopped

for a second when his other hand came underneath me and he fingered me, his nails prying into

forbidden skin and tearing the soft flesh. Tear welled in my eyes and spilled over. The water that had

just covered my head now hid the fresh tears.

His hands withdrew and he yanked my hair back roughly and scratched my neck, leaving

four long angry lines from my left temple to my right shoulder blade. I cried out again. Fresh tears

springing to my eyes. My brother looked over sharply and hurried toward us, fear clearly written in his

eyes. I changed my cry to a teasing squeal and laughed. I hoped the marks on my body didn't show. I

started to swim away but Chris pulled my leg and I had no choice but to drift back to him. As I floated

past him his hands lingered on my lower abdomen, I closed my eyes, hoping he would let me go.

"I'm not done with you. And your staying until I am. I can do things to you no one has

ever dreamed of doing to you." His tone was husky and dripped with lust.

"Please just let me go.." I pleaded my voice shaking. He just grinned wider. He knew who

had control in this situation, and he was going to keep it that way.

"All right Ill make you a deal. A race, baby cakes." He winked. "If you beat me to the other

end of the pool, you can go. If I win. Your mine until sundown tomorrow," He turned and looked

behind him. He was so much bigger then me and so much stronger too. This was a one sided race. And

I was going to lose. No matter what happened I was losing.

"Deal?" His raw voice interrupted my pitiful thoughts and making my stomach churn. I

was so weak. In my mind and in my body. I wasn't sure if I even had a spirit anymore.

"Ready cupcake?" I swallowed and nodded. "Go!" He shot out in front of me. I kicked off

hard from the wall. I brought my hands over my head in a strong breast stroke. The water gliding past

my sore body. I tried to block out the pain as I tried in vain to catch up to that brute. I looked up and

almost sobbed. He was already there.

"I win." He stated the obvious and turned to play a bit with my brother. Acting a lot like

an older brother. I swam away in disgust. I heard a splash and Travis laughing. He begged Chris for

more. I grasped the ladder and lifted myself out of the water. My feet slide onto the concrete and I

walked to the towels grabbing one and wrapping it around my body. Then the sound of slapping feet

came to my ears.

"Come back to the pool." His metallic voice reverberated in my ear. His arms encircled

me from behind and he shoved him self too close for comfort. He sloppily kissed my neck. Leaving

saliva everywhere.

"We made a deal. I won. Now get the fuck back in the pool." I turned and pushed him

away.

"Or what?" I snapped back. I was so sick of being a tool.

"Your precious little brother will have an unfortunate accident involving a badly aimed

throw and concrete." I gasped and stepped back. This, this, Monster."

"You monster! You wouldn't!" I was scared. I could feel it everywhere. And by his

triumphant look he knew it too.

"Oh but I would." I unwrapped the towel from my body and stepped toward the pool. He

followed close behind. When I was about to step into the pool he shoved me. I fell hard, into the water.

My left ankle didn't quite make it in. It slammed into the cemented. When my head surfaced I screamed

in horror and pain.

He laughed it off and covered my mouth with his disgusting mouth again. I felt dizzy and

tears streamed down my face. He shoved his had between my legs and rubbed so hard it hurt. I knew

begging wouldn't work here. So I closed my mouth and let let him abuse me more.

"Let her go." A strong male voice came from the side of the pool. A man only a little older

then me stood, glaring at the guy behind me.

"And your going to make me? This bitch is mine. And if you want her you need to get

your own bitch. Got it?" Chris snarled. I looked up at the guy that was trying to save me with pleading

eyes.

"Help." I whispered. He looked at me with an expression of pity and hate for the guy that

had done this to me. Chris wrenched my face away from looking at the stranger.

"No one can help you." I heard a splash and everything went black.

* * *

Reveiw and the next chapter will be out sooner! 


End file.
